


The Balance Between Studying and Relaxing

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, Language, Massage, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Studying, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Rose has been studying non-stop for her upcoming barrister exam. With Hermione attending Hugo’s Quidditch trials for moral support and  Ron away on business, there’s only one person available to keep an eye on her. And Teddy is only too happy to take the role.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Rose Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	The Balance Between Studying and Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot thank my Alpha and beta enough for their help with this in making it the story it is. If there are any errors, they are my own. Thank you to the mods for running this fantastic event.
> 
> The prompt I went with was H2: Rose has a reputation for being uptight. Teddy (and/or James) knows how to loosen her up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

Teddy sat on Rose’s bed, quietly watching her as she studied away. He knew that her exam was only days away, but after talking with her mum, the amount of time she was spending studying and doing nothing else bothered him. Teddy was well aware that if she continued in this vein that she would burn herself out when it came time to sit her exam.

Going over his options on what he could do to help her, he realised that his best option would be to give her a massage. It wouldn’t be the first time he used his fingers to help her relax, but it would be the first time since his split from Victoire nearly two years ago when her mate appeared out of nowhere. At that time, he still loved Vic and hid his budding feelings for the younger witch, and the massage he gave her was completely platonic and just on her shoulders, over her clothes. This time, Teddy didn’t know if he could keep it platonic, but at the same time, he knew how much completely letting go helped. 

Hazel eyes focused again on Rose. _Maybe that’s exactly what she needs_ , Teddy mused.

Rose’s voice broke through Teddy’s thoughts. “I can feel you staring.”

Teddy grinned. “And?”

“Stop it. It’s distracting,” she replied. She added, “You know that you didn’t have to stay here with me.”

Teddy shrugged even though he knew she couldn’t see. “I know, but I wanted to. Plus if you were by yourself, you would never take a break.”

Rose turned with a raised eyebrow. “You mean a break that I don’t have time for?”

“There is always time for a break. Otherwise, you’ll burn yourself out, and we can’t have that,” Teddy told her, raising his own eyebrow in response.

She turned back to the books on her desk.

Standing up, Teddy made his way over to Rose’s desk. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he leant down to whisper in her ear. “Maybe that’s exactly what you need, Rosie.”

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to dislodge his hands. “No, I need to keep studying.”

He could feel how tense her shoulders were and wouldn’t take no for an answer. “And how is that going for you?” Teddy pressed.

“Slow,” Rose grumbled. “I can’t concentrate, and my neck and shoulders ache.”

“See this is exactly what I mean, you need a break,” Teddy replied. His grin deepened. “And I have the perfect distraction in mind.”

Setting her pen down, Rose leant back in her chair. Tipping her head back to look at Teddy, she asked, “And what distraction did you have in mind?”

“A massage,” he replied.

She raised an eyebrow. “Just a massage?”

Taking a step back, Teddy released her shoulders and shrugged. “Well, I figured we would start with a massage and go from there.”

Sighing, Rose righted herself. “Teddy...”

“I know, I know. You can’t afford a new relationship right now,” Teddy replied. He sat back down on her bed, defeated. Teddy wasn’t one to typically give up so easily, but at the same time, Teddy never wanted to push Rose into something she wasn’t ready for.

The bed dipped next to him, and Rose took his left hand in hers.

“Teddy, you know I feel the same way, but I really need to get through my barrister exam on Tuesday before I even contempla—”

Reaching up with his right hand, Teddy placed two fingers against her lips, stopping her words. “I know. I just figured a massage would be the perfect way to help you relax. If that is all you want, then that is all we will do. But,” he moved to brush his thumb against her lips, “you need to relax either way. Otherwise, you’ll never get through your studying.”

Silence descended between the two as Rose thought about what Teddy had said.

He was half expecting her to ignore what he had said and push him away to continue studying, but the press of her lips against the pad of his thumb had his heart soaring.

“Okay,” Rose whispered. She pulled back and gave him a look that had Teddy hardening in his trousers. “But just the massage.”

“Of course,” Teddy replied. He tried to will away his erection, thinking of anything that might help his cock deflate.

Rose turned away from Teddy so he could massage her shoulders.

Teddy took a deep breath before explaining, “It would be easier for you to take your shirt off and lay down.”

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. Rose raised an eyebrow.

He held up his hands. “Just a massage,” he confirmed before adding, “It really would make it easier if your shirt was off. You can leave your bra on though.”

“But you always have such cold hands,” Rose countered, but she still reached for the hem of her tee-shirt.

“That’s easy,” Teddy replied. “Warming charm.”

Rose chuckled and turned entirely away from him. “Of course.” Wrapping her hands around the hem of her tee-shirt, Rose pulled it up and over her head.

Teddy didn’t have time to contemplate the fact that Rose was sitting in front of him nearly topless before she moved away and laid down on the top of her bed.

“Whenever you’re ready,” she said.

He swallowed before whispering a warming charm over his hands. Placing his wand next to her side so it was within reach, Teddy then moved so he could straddle Rose’s hips. Teddy watched as the muscles in her back and shoulders tensed.

“Put your arms down to your sides,” Teddy said. Once she had her arms next to her, Teddy allowed his hands to hover over her back. Letting the warmth emanating from them to help her relax some before adding in a reassuring tone, “Just a massage.”

Waiting a few more moments, Teddy finally allowed his hands to touch her skin for the first time.

A small moan slipped from between her lips. “Thank you for warming your hands.”

Teddy grinned as he started to work on a knot he found in her shoulder. “Of course.”

Taking his time, Teddy continued to press and kneed his way across her shoulders and upper back. The more knots he found and was able to get to release, the more relaxed Rose became. He did his best to ignore the occasional moans she gave.

The sound of her voice brought him back to the present, “We should probably stop.”

“Why?” Teddy asked. “I still have the rest of your back to work on.”

“Well, my mum and Hugo will probably be back soon,” she replied.

“We have plenty of time,” Teddy told her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Your mum told me that she and Hugo wouldn’t be back from his Quidditch tryouts until late in the afternoon,” Teddy countered. “And we both know that your father is in New York with the new shop and won’t be returning for days.”

Rose moaned as Teddy hit a particularly sore spot. “Please.”

He didn’t stop what he was doing as he asked, “Please what?”

She shifted underneath him, pressing her arse more firmly against the base of his cock. “Release me,” she whispered before clarifying, “release my bra.”

Teddy bit his lip. “Your wish is my command,” Teddy said as he moved a hand to unhook her bra. Task complete, he started to work on the knots the strap of her bra had been hiding.

Rising to her elbows, Rose allowed her bra to fall from her shoulders before removing it completely and allowing it to fall to the floor next to her bed. She then laid back down to enable Teddy to continue.

The sight of her breasts appearing on either side of her back had Teddy doing everything he could to stop himself from rocking into her backside. But he couldn’t stop his fingers from travelling down her sides and brushing against the soft flesh.

“Teddy,” Rose moaned as her hands fisted in the bedspread below her.

He looked up at her profile. Teddy expected to see a frown marring her face, but instead, she was biting her lower lip, and her eyes were screwed shut. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Rose replied as she tried to shake her head.

“Where do you want me?”

“Sit up,” she replied.

Teddy sat up at her request and yelped when she made to roll over. “What are you doing? I thought this was just a massage?”

Rose laughed as she settled back on the bed and reached for his hands. “You and I both knew that this wasn’t going to stay just a massage.” Placing his hands over her breasts, Rose winked before adding, “Now, this is exactly where I want your hands. For the time being.”

He stared in awe because while he had hoped for this, he was planning to respect her wishes. Finally tearing his eyes away from her breasts, Teddy’s eyes connected with Rose’s. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“May I kiss you?” Teddy asked.

“Yes,” she replied with another nod.

Teddy’s hands clenched reflexively. He leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

Rose’s lips were dry and chapped, but Teddy didn’t care. He was kissing the woman he loved.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rose deepened the kiss. Her movements made Teddy release her breasts, and while he was sad to no longer feel the weight of them in his hands, to have them pressed against his chest felt amazing. Even through the thin material of his tee-shirt.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Teddy deepened their kiss even more before he pulled away.

Rose whined in the back of her throat, rising up onto her elbows to follow him. Realising what he was doing, she laid back down before she reached for the buckle of his belt.

Teddy tugged his shirt over his head as Rose slipped the leather through the buckle.

She didn’t even bother removing his belt before reaching for the button and then zip on his jeans. Rose had the zip halfway down when Teddy pulled away completely to climb off her bed.

“Out of your joggers,” Teddy said as he let his jeans fall to the floor.

Rose lifted her hips to push her joggers and knickers down. Her hips dropped down to her bed as her attention was drawn to Teddy.

He had pushed his boxers down and over his hips, allowing his cock to spring free.

“Sweet Merlin, Teddy,” Rose whispered. The desire was evident in her voice.

The added lick of her lips had Teddy grinning. “You sure know how to make a guy feel good,” he told her. “Here, let me help you out of your clothes.”

Teddy reached down and helped put Rose’s joggers the rest of the way down her legs.

Rose reached for him, but Teddy shook his head. “No, I still have a massage to finish.”

“Teddy!” Rose whined.

“Spread your legs, love,” Teddy told her, not giving in when she tried to tug on his hair again.

Rose tried again. “Please, Teddy.”

Moving all the way down her body, Teddy pressed kisses against the inside of her ankle. He then pressed his thumbs into the arch of the same foot.

Her back arched, and she moaned. The sound coming from deep within her.

Teddy chuckled, his breath ghosting over her skin. He continued kneading her foot as he trailed kisses up her leg. When he reached her knee, he pressed a lingering kiss before moving to her right leg.

“Teddy,” Rose gasped out. “Please.”

He didn’t respond to her until he reached her right knee. “Please what?”

“Please stop teasing.”

Teddy had expected to hear the breathlessness in her voice, but the underlying growl sent a shiver down his spine.

“You don’t like my teasing?” Teddy asked as he crawled his way up her body. He paused between her knees, placing his hands on them. Teddy started circling the inside of her knees with his thumbs. “It’s so much fun to tease you, Rosie, but…” Teddy trailed off as he slowly slid his hands up her thighs.

He could see that she was holding her breath the closer he moved towards her centre. Reaching the apex of her thighs, Teddy nudged her legs further apart.

When Rose obliged, Teddy didn’t waste any time before burying his head between her legs. He wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suckle, causing her hips arched off the bed and forcing Teddy to place an arm across her hips to help keep them down.

Using his free hand, Teddy slid one finger inside of her cunt.

“Fuck!” Rose exclaimed, fisting her hands in his hair and her breathing turning heavy.

Teddy grinned against her clit as he added a second finger.

Her pussy clenched around his fingers as her hands tugged his hair.

He relished the pain her tugging caused, and he curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing the tips against the front wall of her pussy.

Rose pushed against his shoulders, but Teddy wouldn’t let up. Instead, he redoubled his efforts and slowly pushed in a third finger as her pussy continued to clench tightly around the digits. Rose murmured his name over and over again in a litany as one hand cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer, and the other continued to press against his shoulder.

Glancing up her body, Teddy watched as her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Scraping his teeth gently against her clit, Teddy then sucked hard and noticed that her breath caught. Another scrape of his teeth and curl of his fingers, sent Rose flying over the edge.

His name tumbled from her lips again as her cunt fluttered around his fingers.

Using his fingers and mouth to help her through her orgasm and prolong it, he didn’t give up until Rose used both hands to push him away.

“Teddy, please,” she whispered. “No more.”

Releasing her clit, Teddy was slow to pull his fingers from her pussy.

“Come here,” Rose said as she reached for him.

“Feeling relaxed yet?” Teddy asked as he allowed Rose to pull him up her body.

Rose smirked. “Not quite.” She pulled his hand to her mouth and slipped one finger at a time inside.

Teddy’s eyes rolled back in his head as she sucked every last bit of her released from his fingers.

“That is so fucking sexy,” he groaned.

Slipping his fingers from her mouth, Rose smirked. “I know.”

“Cheeky witch,” Teddy whispered before he dropped his head and kissed her again. Pulling back, he picked up his wand and sent a locking and silencing spell towards her bedroom door. “I probably should have done that a while ago, but then again, we are alone.”

“Thank Merlin we are,” Rose replied. “I don’t fancy either of my parents or my brother getting an eyeful of your delicious arse.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “Delicious arse, eh? And when, Miss Weasley, have you seen my arse before?”

“That’s a story for another day. Preferably after I’ve sat my exam,” Rose pressed a finger against Teddy’s lips. “Now, cast your last charm and make love to me, Teddy.”

“I will get that story out of you one of these days, Rosie,” Teddy vowed. Waving his wand one last time, Teddy cast the contraception charm and dropped his wand back onto the bed. “But for now, your wish is my command.”

Lining his cock with her entrance, Teddy slowly pushed inside.

Rose gasped at the feeling of his cock entering her pussy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Teddy stalled. “Do you need me to stop? Make myself smaller?”

“No!” Rose exclaimed as the nails of one hand dug into his back. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. “No, please don’t make yourself smaller. You’re perfect just like this, it’s just been a while for me is all.”

She shifted underneath him, and Teddy bit his cheek to stop himself from slamming the rest of the way inside her.

Her nails retracted from the skin of Teddy’s back as Rose murmured, “Please keep going.”

Teddy waited a few more seconds before he finally started pushing the rest of the way inside her. Once he was all the way in, he paused and before Rose could say anything, he pulled back out and slid back in, starting a slow and steady rhythm.

“Rose,” Teddy whispered, “look at me.”

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before light brown eyes connected with hazel.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, leaving one to rub circles on her hip as he raised the other to brush against her cheek as he continued to hold her gaze. “You’re so beautiful, Rosie.”

“You are too, Teddy.” Rose smiled and lifted a hand to rest against Teddy’s cheek. “I love you.”

She watched in awe as his normally bright turquoise hair darkened to an alluring shade of auburn—a colour she had never seen on him.

“I love you too,” Teddy replied.

“Your hair,” she whispered as she carded her hand through the dark locks.

“It only turns that colour when I’m content and happy,” Teddy answered as he continued his steady pace.

Rose hummed. “I love it on you.”

Instead of replying, Teddy leant down and pressed his lips against Rose’s as he shifted the angle of his thrust.

“Oh!” Rose gasped into his mouth.

He knew that angle would have her quickly seeing stars. Teddy was determined to send her flying over that edge quick and fast as he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Speeding up his trusts, Teddy slid a hand between the two of them to press his thumb against her clit.

Rose’s cunt spasmed around Teddy’s cock, and he groaned at the feeling. He loved the tightness she created by the movement as it sent him hurtling towards completion even faster.

Alternating between rubbing her clit with his thumb and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, Teddy continued to thrust in and out. In and out.

In desperate need of air, Teddy broke their kiss and leant back to watch the emotions play across Rose’s face.

“That’s it, Rosie,” Teddy whispered loud enough for her to hear. “You’re so close to the edge again, aren’t you.”

Rose tried to respond, but her voice came out as nothing more than a whimper, so she resorted to nodding her head.

“You want to come a second time so badly, don’t you?”

Another nod.

“Want to come all over my cock. Milk my cock of all its seed as it fills you up.” Teddy nearly faltered at the image those words created, but he rolled his shoulders, determined not to come before she did. “Watch as my come leaks from your cunt.”

Rose found her voice. “Teddy! Please!” The words were guttural and did something to Teddy he never anticipated.

His orgasm snuck up on him, and Teddy felt wave after wave of bliss crash through him. His thumb jerked against Rose’s clit as his release spurted inside of her.

Teddy crying out her name, along with his thumb sending bolts of pleasure through her had Rose following her lover over the edge. Rose’s body froze as her cunt squeezed Teddy’s cock tightly before spasms rippled through her.

“Holy shit,” Rose said sometime later once she had caught her breath.

Moving so he wouldn’t collapse on top of her or his wand, Teddy turned to look at Rose. “Feeling relaxed now?”

Rose smirked up at the ceiling. “Very much so.”

Teddy returned her smirk. “Good.”

“I think I might need help relaxing some more between now and Tuesday,” Rose said as she turned her smirk towards Teddy.

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Rose nodded. “Yes. Think you can help me? You seem to know how to best balance studying and relaxing.”

Teddy pulled her towards him. “I do, don’t I?”

“You do,” Rose murmured against his lips.

“If we’re going to do this right, then we need to find someplace quieter,” Teddy said. “Fancying staying with me until you take your exam?”

Now it was Rose’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “And your reason for going to your flat?”

“Well, we wouldn’t have to worry about the possibility of your parents or Hugo interrupting your study time. Or your relaxation time.”

“Hmmm,” Rose hummed as she pondered his suggestion. “You do have a point. I’d have to leave a letter for my mum, so she doesn’t worry.”

“Of course,” Teddy concurred before offering, “Do you want me to write it for you?”

Rose laughed. “No, you get dressed and help me pack my things. I’ll write to my mum.”

“Deal,” Teddy said before rolling out of bed.

He was dressed in record time but took a few moments to watch Rose as she walked over to her desk to pen a letter to her mum. Teddy nearly bit through his lip when she bent over to write, and he could see his seed slowly making its way down her legs.

By the time Rose had finished writing the short note to her mum, she turned around to find that her room had been cleaned and her things had been packed, including clothes for five days.

She looked at Teddy. “Did you remember the clothes for my exam?”

“Of course,” Teddy replied. “Now get dressed, but don’t clean up.”

“You are a naughty wizard, Teddy Lupin,” she said as she pulled on her clothes.

Picking up the note, she led the way out of her room.

“And you are a teasing witch, Rose Weasley,” he replied as he wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

Tacking the note against her doorframe, Rose ground against the erection she could already feel growing again.

Nipping her neck, Teddy whimpered, “Please, Rose.”

“Let’s go.”

Rose relaxed into Teddy’s hold and allowed him to whisk them away to his flat, her note still tacked to her door frame.

_Mum,_

_I have gone to Teddy’s so I can finish my studying for my exam without interruption. I promise that I will see you next week._

_Love,  
Rose_

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
